sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Loco Motive
| Recorded = | Genre = Country rap | Length = | Label = Raybaw/Warner Bros. Records Nashville | Producer = Cowboy Troy John Rich Paul Worley | Last album = Vintage (2003) | This album = Loco Motive (2005) | Next album = Black in the Saddle (2007) }} |title=''Loco Motive'' review|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|work=Allmusic|accessdate=5 January 2010}} |rev2 = Country Standard Time |rev2score = (favorable) }} Loco Motive is an album by American country rap artist Cowboy Troy. Released in 2005 as his first album for Warner Bros. Records, it features the single "I Play Chicken with the Train", a #48 on the Hot Country Songs charts in 2005. "If You Don't Wanna Love Me" and "My Last Yee Haw" were also released, although neither charted. Track listing #"I Play Chicken with the Train" (Angie Aparo, John Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 3:16 #*chorus: Big & Rich #"Crick in My Neck" (Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 3:20 #*background vocals: Big & Rich #"Ain't Broke Yet" (Big Kenny, Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 4:09 #*chorus, background vocals: Big & Rich #"If You Don't Wanna Love Me" (Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 5:24 #*duet vocals: Sarah Buxton #*spoken intro to "My Last Yee Haw": Larry the Cable Guy #"My Last Yee Haw" (Kenny, Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 3:27 #*chorus: Big & Rich #"El Tejano" (Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 3:36 #"Somebody's Smilin' on Me" (Brett Warren, Cowboy Troy) – 4:01 #*chorus: Tim McGraw and Big Kenny #"Do Your Thang" (John Phillips, Cowboy Troy, Jill Kinsey) – 3:35 #*chorus: Jill Kinsey #"Beast on the Mic" (Adam Shoenfeld, Cowboy Troy) – 3:26 #*background vocals, chorus: James Otto #"Whoop Whoop" (Vicky McGehee, Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 3:10 #*background vocals, chorus: Jon Nicholson #"Automatic" (Adam Shoenfeld, Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 4:23 #*chorus: Adam Shoenfeld (credited as ATOM) #"Wrap Around the World" (Rich, Cowboy Troy) – 3:50 #*chorus: Big & Rich Personnel * Paul "PDA" Allen – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Brian Barnett – drums, percussion * Sarah Buxton – vocals on track 4 * Big Kenny – vocals on tracks 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 12 * Joan Bush – background vocals * Cowboy Troy – lead vocals * Dan Dugmore – dobro, lap steel guitar * Larry the Cable Guy – spoken intro on track 4 * Larry Franklin – fiddle * Mike Johnson – pedal steel guitar * Jill Kinsey – vocals on track 8 * Randy Kohrs – dobro * Liana Manis – background vocals * Tim McGraw – vocals on track 7 * Jon Nicholson – vocals on track 10 * James Otto – vocals on track 9 * James Pennebaker – electric guitar * Ethan Pilzer – bass guitar * John Rich – acoustic guitar, vocals on tracks 1, 2, 3, 5, 12 * Mike Rojas – farfisa organ, Hammond B-3 organ, piano, synthesizer * Adam Shoenfeld – electric guitar, vocals on track 11 * Paul Worley – background vocals * Jonathan Yudkin – banjo, fiddle, mandolin, string arrangements, strings Chart performance References Category:2005 albums Category:Cowboy Troy albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Paul Worley Category:Albums produced by John Rich